Centre of Gravity
by Loise
Summary: 25 themed drabbles on the one and only, Alphonse Elric.
1. Unlimited

_Centre of Gravity_

* * *

Notes: This was written for the livejournal community, 5sentencefics. Where you have 25 themes and you write them in 5 sentences. Join! It's really fun and addictive! All will be centred around Alphonse Elric.

* * *

_01 – Unlimited

* * *

_

When Alphonse was a child the whole wide world seemed to be endless. When he looked at maps so long ago, he closed his eyes and pointed and that would be the place where they were going to play that day, even if they couldn't pronounce or even read the name! Touching and pointing at the maps now, he felt nothing, no joy about the journey to explore, no excitement over the unknown. Now when he pointed, the places he touched, through never felt, were missions and clues to find his brother's body and his own, it stole the fun and made him seem even older than he was.


	2. Impulse

_Centre of Gravity_

* * *

_02 – Impulse_

* * *

Sometimes, when his brother was asleep, Alphonse felt the urge to end the silence with laughter. It had been years since he had rested, and through he never grew weary in body and mind, he felt the slow tearing ache of his soul. There was no need and no way to breathe, so Alphonse could not take a calming breath. When the night was more silent than usual, Alphonse could feel madness beginning to creep around his mind. The mind that no one could see and he had no way to show. 


	3. Out to play

_Centre of Gravity_

* * *

_03 – Out to play_

* * *

Alphonse loves children and loves playing with them. Children, young ones, often see past his armour and see the child, like them, that resides inside. They accept him more than adults, the adult that he has to act like and hates all the same. He never tires of seeing pictures of Elysia, seeing her grow, seeing her play and laugh, even though it hurts him to see her do things he left behind years ago. He treasures the photo of Elysia, tired after a day of playing with him and Edward, draped across his armour, his body, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face that Alphonse mirrors in his mind.

* * *


	4. Risk management

_Centre of Gravity  
_

_

* * *

_

_04 – Risk management_

* * *

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, a State Alchemist and most importantly Alphonse's brother. Alphonse knows Ed, his only brother, his blood bond that ties him to the world, the best out of anyone in the whole world. Knowing Ed, some say, can be like knowing a hurricane, dangerous but you're safe as long as it doesn't come too close. His brother sees it differently and through he knows Edward would not speak to him for at least three days, is like a _small_ whirlwind, but Alphonse can predict his brother's moods and try and change the course of his brother's often dangerous path. Alphonse Elric, the one and only expert in Edward-Elricology. 


	5. Point of view

_Centre of Gravity_

_

* * *

_

_05 – Point of view_

* * *

Whenever Al thinks of Roy Mustang, he sometimes doesn't know _what_ to think of the man. The man can be so cold sometimes, yet always, he burns with an inner fire. Later when he found out that Mustang was the Flame Alchemist, it didn't surprise him as much as confirm what he already knew. Al sees hope in the Colonel and hope for his brother. The Colonel helped him and brother when they needed it the most, he has gained from them, but Al still thinks that Mustang cares for the both of them... even if it's only a tiny little bit.


	6. Lost and alone

_Centre of Gravity

* * *

_

_06 – Lost and alone

* * *

_

One day, when Ed and him were children, Al fell asleep and when he woke up Ed wasn't there any more. He searched around calling Ed's name, trying to find his brother until he was in lands he had never seen before. Al couldn't see their home and was beginning to feel frightened when a bird called, he looked up startled, but it was familiar to Al, as it roosted in a tree in their backyard. The bird flew, hopping from tree to tree until both reached their home, when it flew back up into the entwining branches of it's home. Al thanked it silently as his mother embraced him tightly and Ed looked on guiltily, then Al opened his arms to his brother and three hugged as a bird call floated above them, and Al never told anyone about how he got home.


	7. Flight of Fancy

_Centre of Gravity

* * *

_

_07 – Flight of Fancy

* * *

_

It was when he had his body back, that Al discovered the delights of drawing. Most of all he loved drawing people, women all dolled up walking down the street, the old men watching how their dresses nip in tightly and sweetly around their waists and the young men who watch with new eyes to the world. He never ever considered drawing nude, until it was recommended by his art teacher, then he couldn't get enough of the classes. Al didn't care if the subject was young or old, only that it was flesh and alive, he loved watching the draw of their breath and the sag of the skin. This was true beauty, the ability to live and be able to live, to age and grow and change.


	8. Slow and steady

_Centre of Gravity

* * *

_

_08 – Slow and steady

* * *

_

When Alphonse meets up with Fletcher Tringham for the first time in his real body, the boy is surprised. Al is only slightly discomforted when Fletcher can take his eyes off him that night, he is used to people staring at him, when he was armour and when he suddenly wasn't. Then he starts watching Fletcher, sees how the boy isn't really a boy any more and is becoming a man, how his hair has darkened a couple shades but his eyes seem lighter when they meet up with his own. The first moment, that really changed anything between them, was one instigated by Fletcher, who slowly and very carefully, places his hand between Al's flesh and bone fingers. Fletcher's own hand is clammy and warm, but to Al, still starving from lack of touch, grips the limb tightly and relishes the feeling, still wanting, needing more of the Plant Alchemist's skin.


	9. Cold as ice

_Centre of Gravity

* * *

_

_09 – Cold as ice

* * *

_

It snows and Ed is shivering in his bright red coat. Al stands beside his brother, never feeling the cold. While he desires for all basic human qualities, there are some, such as cold, that sometimes he is grateful he can't feel, especially in the coldest winter on record. Alphonse always hated the cold and was often sick in winter much to his playmate's frustration. The ring of hollow metal brings Al's gaze down, and down, to his elder brother grinning as he launches another snowball at Al.


	10. Just do it

_Centre of Gravity

* * *

_

_10 – Just do it

* * *

_

"Just do it Al, they say, it will be easy, they say. Well, all I can say to them is that will be cleaning up the mess! I never want to look at pie again, bastards, they've put me off pie, oh dear sweet pie, how could they do this to you? Oh, I'm not going to cry, who wants to have vomit and tears mixing and then making a mucusy blueberry acidy crust on their lovely skin? No one does, that's why I will never enter another pie eating contest!"

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! -hugs- Er... there was a screw up with the chapters and I accidently uploaded a different chapter than what was needed. So, 8 is different.


	11. Hostile intent

_Centre of Gravity

* * *

_

_11 – Hostile intent

* * *

_

Two people try to attack his brother, while they are on another's of the Colonel's missions. Edward was already pissed about the entire situation and Al thought is best to take out the two men, it might still be painful but at least it wasn't Edward agony. They crumple on to the ground as Edward whirls around and literally growls, spit flies and his teeth seem to sharpen before Al. Stomping off Edward is muttering, Al bows to the two men before following his brother. He wasn't sure why his brother was this angry, but Al had taken it upon himself to protect the world from his brother, and his fury.


	12. Change of hands

_Centre of Gravity

* * *

_

_12 – Change of hands

* * *

_

Winry always loses at a game of poker. Even without Ed cheating in every single game, she always loses. With her big blue eyes watering up and her mouth open in a wail, Al can tell that Winry is going to lose yet another hand of poker. Frowning he stares down at his cards and then looks up at Ed appears to be disinterested, but Al nows that is just a mask. Sighing, Al realizes that Ed is once again, legally or not, going to win another game and it's just not fair!


	13. Trial by fire

_Centre of Gravity_

* * *

_13 – Trial by fire

* * *

_

Al had heard of the challenge given to all new members of the military, but looking at Ed's face, Al guesses that Ed had not known. Later, as masked soldiers kidnap his brother, Al follows along curiously, and because no one wants to be to say no to a seven foot armour, he's allowed. Half naked, his brother stares down the soldiers, his brother had barely enough time to wear anything much less his jacket and boots. Ed then looks down at the coals that make up his path that he has to walk. Al resists the urge to laugh when his brother starts hopping on his automail foot down the trail of hot coals, as the other soldiers stand and stare surprise.


	14. RSVP

_Centre of Gravity_

_

* * *

_

_14 – RSVP_

* * *

The day after they received the invitation, Al RSVPed it. Ed wanted to let the bastard wait, but Al couldn't just leave it just lying there... what if it got stolen! Then, maybe, Al had fretted, they wouldn't be able to go. Al had never been to a wedding and he would rather risk his brother's wrath than not attend the wedding of the year. Al smiled, later, when Riza told him, that she was the one who had proposed to Roy and Al thanked her for courage and for inviting him.

* * *

Dedicated especially to **Raven Cactuar** for being such a faithful reviewer.


	15. Weighing options

_Centre of Gravity_

_

* * *

_

_15 – Weighing options_

* * *

Alphonse looked down, the kittens looked up. Al sighed and didn't try to stop the hand that went out to pet the three adorable kittens. Edward had said that he could have one kitten, but surely he wouldn't be such a miser that commmitted these three baby cats to death? No, thinks Al, shaking his head and scooping up all three kittens, Edward would understand! Back at home, Ed is wondering why he never told he brother that he was allergic to cats or why he couldn't admit to that weakness... oh well, one cat couldn't be that much of a problem, right? 


	16. Blue ribbon

_16 – Blue ribbon

* * *

_

Edward doesn't know that Alphonse has entered an art competition, Al would prefer to keep it that way until the actual results have been announced. He doesn't want all his hopes to be measured and then when he doesn't win, Al knows he won't ever win, it won't seem like such a big disappointment to his brother. When receives a letter in the mail, telling him that he was first, not overall, but of the nude figure section and that there will be a ceremony soon for him to be awarded his ribbon, Al doesn't know whether to happy or dead, he faints anyway. Later when he wakes up, Ed by his side, his eyes are drawn to the letter just near his head, maybe, Al thinks, Ed doesn't ever need to know about this. All is dispelled, when Ed reads the letter out loud, he's proud and Al isn't cruel enough to tell him that the nude... is Edward... not now anyway, not until presentation night when all the winner's art will be exhibited, after all if Ed knew, he would probably steal the painting.


	17. Writing on the wall

_Centre of Gravity

* * *

_

_17 – Writing on the wall

* * *

_

When Alphonse follows his brother into the military's male toilets, it's not because he has any need to relieve himself, but because it was look weird for him to loiter around the toilets, almost like he was stalking someone. But while his brother sighs and joins the lines, leaning from one foot to the other rather impatiently, Al looks around at the dingy, putrid green walls. It's dark and dank, but Al can see faint traces of writing imprinted in black ink on the slimy tiles. He leans forward, wondering what could be written, but leans back very quickly when he sees Riza's name and a number. Al doesn't like this one bit, partly because he has such great repect for the officer and because of the way she makes him feel when she smiles at him, so he makes it his mission to wash the print off, but he memorises the number too.


	18. Achilles’ heel

_18 – Achilles' heel

* * *

_

For many years, his brother, Edward had always been his weakness. Al knows that he would have died in the past if his brother had, not only because of the blood seal, but because without Edward, life just didn't seem worth living. Then Winry, five years ago, threw a wrench at Edward but, Al guessed, that day was the day her aim was off and when he came to, Winry was crying on top of him. Three years ago, he knew that if Winry died it would hurt more than losing his body. Now... with Winry smiling tiredly, Ed beaming proudly and him, holding his baby, his daughter, his love and Al can't stop feeling happy and grinning like an idiot, glad to have this weakness.


	19. Flat line

_19 – Flat line

* * *

_

When his mother died, Al remembers the silence best and then the wails of him and his brother. After he lost his body, Al would still shudder at remembering the feeling of losing his body, shudder because he could not weep as he lost all form and feeling before his eyes when he was nearly sucked in by the Gate. Once Hughes is dead, Al wishes he could cry like others and promises to himself that when he has his body he will. With a body, he can't help but scream when he finds his brother missing as tears refuse to fall. It's only when his brother returns that he finally feels something release within him and he cries for that he has lost and gained.


	20. Generation

_20 – Generation

* * *

_

It's Monday and Al is watching his brother fume Roy teases and taunts him and then one, two and three, Ed explodes shouting something vaguely like a sentence comparing his height to a minature aunt, or maybe ant, thinks Al. Riza looks ready to fire her gun into both their heads, then does so and for a while there is silence.

"Do you think they will ever stop fighting?"

Riza smiles and shakes her head, "No, sadly, Al, both of them are elder brothers and so to them at least, can be never be proves wrong," her smile sharpens, "But it's us younger siblings who are always right, yes Al?"

Al laughs and resolves never to tell Ed about this conversation.


	21. Override

_21 – Override

* * *

_

When a games arcade opened just half a block from the military dorms, it soon grew popular with the soldiers through not so populars with their superiors, mainly because the said superiors could not be seen at the arcade and so were jealous of their subordinates. Ed refused to go for three straight months calling childish, trivial brainwashing and Al, who had never been to an arcade before reluctantly agreed not to go either. Then Havoc, upon hearing the Elric brothers had not been to the arcade, secretly conspired with Major Armstrong to bring the boys to the arcade and to play, like the children they were. Armstrong considered the fact that the boys had never been a great shame and was determined to make them go, while Havoc, well, he really wanted to see Ed's face when he saw Armstrong dragging the Elrics to the arcade. In the end, Ed spent his entire month's military expenditure in six hours and it is said you could hear his screams across the city, much to a certain Colonel's delight.


	22. Oasis

_22 – Oasis

* * *

_

It's on their way to Lior that one day that they stumble across a tiny oasis. Al may be a country bumpkin, but he always thought oasis's palm trees not date trees, he frowned, or was it the other way around? The frown deepened, or was it deserted islands that had palm trees? Whatever it is, Al thinks still throughly confused, he can only hope that they reach Lior quickly, Al does not like sinking into the sound and filling up with sand. Al thinks he hates the desert even more than Ed and his brother can feel the sun beating down on his back!


	23. Hot water

_23 – Hot water

* * *

_

Trisha sighed and looked at her youngest son. He, unlike his elder brother, was having fun splashing in the water. Ed, through would admantly refuse to call it fear, while crossing his little arms over a plump chest, hating bathing. While Ed would scream and thrash, Al would sepnd hours if she allowed him, playing with Frog the Rubber Duck or just lying back with a smile on his face. As Al blew bubbles at his mother and Ed looked near tears, Trisha couldn't help but love the both of her boys, however they bathed.


	24. Illusion of control

_24 – Illusion of control

* * *

_

Al is nearly forty when Ed is shot in the back. Anger and grief strike simultaneously at his heart and Al tries desperately to curb his rage as he rushes to his brother's bedside. When he finds out the person who did this to his brother was really after him, Al nearly passes out, the others think it is shock, but really, Al knows that it was from the tension of holding back his fury. As his brother's condition worsens, Al makes a vow to kill the person who did this to his brother, Edward, Al can't stand to see his elder brother in this state. It's only later, when Ed has recovered enough to speak, that Al finds out that when he pulled the trigger, Ed came to, somehow, Al thinks his brother already knows and won't say a word.


	25. Tag team

_25 – Tag team

* * *

_

He doesn't know how it started but somehow he ended up in a janitor's closet with Roy Mustang breathing down his neck and Riza hunting them down, hunting every person down actually so Al doesn't feel that special. A gunshot is heard, somewhere above them and Roy tenses behind him, his older body pressing aginst Al's.

To Al, is seems the small room has gotten hotter but he can hear every single breath he takes and every movement made. There are footsteps and both men hold their breaths, the feet pause outside the closet before quickly moving onwards. Then they exchange weak grins in the dim light, faces flushed with relief, both happy that they have escaped the wrath of the seeker, both proud of their prowess as hiders, and such is the game of hide and seek played by the military's finest soldiers.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed and read _Centre of Gravity_, this is the end._  
_


End file.
